1. Field of the invention
The present application relates to a exercise device. More particularly, the present application relates to a personalized exercise simulation system.
2. Description of the prior art
Current people always choose the warming season to do outdoor exercise (e.g. jogging, riding), and choose hot weather or cold weather to do indoor exercise.
For the people who love exercise, the applying device or pattern of both exercise are very similar. For example, most of people loved outdoor jogging prefer the treadmill for indoor exercise, vice versa people loved outdoor riding prefer the stationary bike for indoor exercise.
Choosing the proper exercise device is a basic requirement for exercise trainer, and providing people enjoy the pleasure and efficiency of outdoor exercise when comes to indoor environment is a important issue.
CCD, GPS, high capacity memory, outdoor watch is able to acquire user's data, path, and image. Allows the user to read, analysis or compare with the virtual reality image when doing the indoor exercise.
Current virtual reality device of indoor exercise still use the template image file or 3-D image yet cannot simulate the reality image according to the user's habit, path, altitude, and cannot operate in coordination with the speed state, heartbeat state . . . etc when user exercising in the outdoor environment.